


In the Middle

by Tutselutse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Just these three nerds being cute and getting together okay, Misunderstandings, OT3, Pining, Pre-OT3, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: Darcy has agreed to go on a blind date with Jane's friend Bucky.Bucky has just moved to the town where his old college friends live, and is looking to make amends with Natasha.Natasha is not happy the guy who broke her heart is in town, and maybe wants to ask out the cute brunette she has been noticing recently.Shenanigans follow!





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamani17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamani17/gifts).



> Title is from the Dodie song.

 

Natasha puts her hands in her pockets as she walks out of her apartment. The sun is out, but the wind is still a little cold. It's a lovely fall day, the type that makes her skip the bus and walk to work instead. Her friends always tell her she's nuts, but she likes being outside and feeling the wind in her hair. Plus, the publishing house, she works at, is only a few blocks away. It's a good way to start the day.

 She has almost reached work, when her phone rings. It's Clint.

"Hey," she says, slowing her walk.

"What's up?" Clint asks.

"On my way to work," she replies, "what's up with you?"

"You'll never guess who has moved to town!" Clint says, and there is something in his tone Natasha doesn't like.

"Uh, I don't know. Armie Hammer?" she suggests sarcastically. Clint makes a noise.

"I wish. No, not someone famous. Someone we know," he says.

"I don't know Clint?" Natasha says impatiently.

"It's James."

"Barnes?!" Natasha asks. Clint hums in response. She tightens her hand around the keys in her pocket, until it hurts. James Barnes. She hasn't seen him in seven years. Somehow, his name still hurts, still makes her ache. She's not in love with him, not any more. But that doesn't mean she ever really got over him.

"Same guy. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you. Tony probably invites him to the party." Clint's voice is uncharacteristically serious.

"Why would I need a warning?" Natasha asks through her teeth.

"Well..." Clint clicks his tongue, "we both know how you feel." This is why Natasha loves and hates Clint at the same time. He knows her so well. It really sucks sometimes.

"It's been seven years," she says, but it comes out more sad than intended. Fuck this.

"I know," Clint says, "it's Tony's party, so at least you know there will be plenty of booze."

"Yeah, at least," Natasha agrees, smiling a little. She has stopped outside work, and is now just pacing the pavement. Clint says a few more reassuring things, before ending the call. Natasha looks at the phone in her hand and sighs.

James fucking Barnes. Memories are flooding her mind. The two of them tangled up in the sheets on her bed, his blue eyes, the way he would say her name. How keeping it a secret made it exciting. The way he looked when he smoked cigarettes out of the window. The way they kissed goodbye when she went to England as an exchange student. How he stopped replying. How he wasn't there at campus when she came back.

Natasha curses and walks up the stairs. God, she hopes this doesn't completely throw her off. She has a few deadlines coming close. It's been a while since she last thought of him, and hopefully she can put a pin in all her feelings and deal with them later. She knows she'll feel better after her evening jog.

The sheer nervousness radiating from her coworkers is enough to draw her away from thoughts of James. God, it's like these people have never had a deadline before.  Natasha pours herself some coffee and starts working. Luckily hours pass before she even thinks of James again.

* * *

Darcy is a little bored at work. She has a pencil balanced on her nose, craning her neck backwards. She knows Jane doesn't like it when she goofs around, but today has been especially tedious. Jane is fun enough, but she is pretty obsessed with her job. Darcy mostly took this job as lab assistant because she needed a break from school. She's going to apply for grad school at some point though. Just not yet. Jane needs her to make coffee and do the programming and clean up the lab.

"Darcy, come here, I need - what are you doing?" Jane says, and then she laughs.

"I'm doing tricks," Darcy giggles. The pencil falls off and she straightens her neck and looks at Jane.

"Don't tell me you're bored?" Jane grins.

"Uh, I'm _so_ bored," Darcy replies with a smile.

"I guess it has been a bit theoretical today," Jane nods, "anyway, I need you to fix something." They work on the program for a while, and then Jane declares it time for a coffee break. They sit down in the break room, each carrying a large mug.  Jane looks like there is something on her mind.

"What is it?" Darcy asks.

Jane gets a sheepish look on her face. "You remember that friend of mine? Bucky?"

"Is he from college?"

"No, no he's from High School. The only person from back then I keep in touch with actually," Jane explains.

"What about him?" Darcy asks, even though she has a suspicion.

"Well, I think I've mentioned this before, but I've always thought the two of you would really hit it off, but since he lived so far away it wasn't really an option. But _now_ he has gotten a job in town. And even though he has friends here, I really think it would be fun for you to go out. Maybe you could show him the city?" Jane says, and Darcy gets the feeling she has been practicing it a little.

"Oh." Darcy sips the coffee instead of replying.

"I just thought, y'know, since you were talking about how you missed dating and stuff a few weeks ago," Jane looks a little nervous, like she thinks she has crossed a line.

"Yeah, yeah. I do." Darcy nods, "um, would it be, like, super superficial to ask what he looks like?"

"No, not at all," Jane laughs and fishes out her phone. She finds his Facebook and Darcy lets out a small whistle. The guy is handsome. In the picture he is on a beach, his hair is long and brown and he has a scruffy beard.

"Not bad," Darcy says and Jane laughs.

"I'll set it up," Jane says with a wide smile. Darcy wonders what she just got herself into.

They finish their coffee and resume work. When they are done for the day, and have put everything back in it's space and sorted the notes (Darcy insists, and Jane lets her), they head home.

"You wanna join us for dinner?" Jane asks, and then quickly adds, "Helen's cooking."

Darcy is tempted. Helen is a great cook. But she has to go home. "I can't sorry. I still have Karma," she answers.

"Oh, right," Jane says, "how much longer?"

"Another month," Darcy smiles.

"Well, when it's over you have to come visit us," Jane insists.

"Of course," Darcy agrees. She says goodbye and heads down to the bus. Her commute isn't too long, so she is home fast. When she opens the door, she is attacked by a golden blur, barking loudly. "Shhh Karma, shhhh," Darcy shushes as she crouches down and scratches Karma's neck.

She picks up the leash and Karma's tail starts wagging even harder. The two of them leave the apartment complex and head down the street. Darcy lives across from a dog park. There is a designated area where the dogs can do their business, and then there's trees and benches and paths. Typical park stuff. It's nice. Many people use it to run too.

Darcy sets Karma loose, knowing she can call her back. Karma is a very happy, excited golden retriever, with a buttload of energy. Darcy always feels bad for leaving her in the apartment when she goes to work. It's her brother's dog, but she is babysitting her for two months, while he's in Japan with his girlfriend. It's been really nice with the company, even if there are dog hairs everywhere in her apartment now.

Karma runs around with another dog, and Darcy looks around the park. It's not that she expects the pretty jogging woman to appear, but she is hoping. Most of the time, they are at the park the same time. It's weird, Darcy has almost gotten so used to scan for the fiery red hair, she does it without thinking. They haven't really spoken yet, but they usually make eye contact, and there has been exchanged a smile or two.

Today is no disappointment. The woman shows up, running from the other end of the park towards the corner where Darcy and Karma are. Like she always does. Karma stops playing with the other dogs and runs back towards Darcy. She stops when she reaches her, and Darcy leans down to pet her, ruffling the fur a little while praising her for being the good dog that she is. Karma barks and lies down, rolling onto her back and sprawling as best as she can. It's adorable.

"Cute," someone says. Darcy looks up, and it's her. The pretty jogger, standing in front of them.

"Yeah, she's a very cute dog," Darcy replies.

"Who said I was talking about the dog?" the woman winks, and before Darcy figures out how to respond, the woman has continued her run.

"Wow," she mutters. Karma barks in reply. Darcy chuckles and rubs her belly, before getting up. She needs to make dinner for the two of them now.

* * *

Bucky looks around his apartment. It's filled with boxes, furniture and all the crap he thought he couldn't live without. The curtain rods are all standing against the wall, waiting to be hung up, and the light from the street outside is shining in. Sam is lying across two boxes, and has wrapped himself in bubble wrap.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks, unable to fight the laughter in the back of his throat.

"Well, someone didn't bring a couch, and I'm exhausted," he replies, not opening his eyes.

"I told you my old couch was too big. I'm gonna get a new one," Bucky says, and sit down next to Sam. He pops a bubble right next to Sam's ear.

"Suck a cock, Barnes," Sam replies.

"Am I to interpret this as you being done working, and ready for pizza and beer?" Bucky asks. This makes Sam sit up straight, while struggling to free himself from the bubble wrap.

"You find me pizza and beer and I will clear a dining area," Sam declares.

"Dealio," Bucky says. Sam rolls his eyes.

The dining area turns out to be the middle of the floor, sitting on bubble wrap and listening to Kendrick Lamar on Sam's phone because Bucky's speaker is packed down somewhere and he can't remember where. Sam is pretty organized, so he looks far from impressed.

"So, have Tony asked you to his birthday party yet?" Sam asks before stuffing a whole slice of pizza into his mouth. Very classy.

"He has. He sent me four texts insisting I showed up," Bucky says and opens a beer.

"It's gonna be so great. We've missed you, man," Sam says. Sam and Steve were Bucky's first friends at college, and through them he met Clint, Tony, Bruce and Natasha. Natasha. Bucky sighs. He wonders if she will be there. He supposes he could ask.

"So, who's coming?" Bucky asks and hopes Sam can't tell he's nervous. He never told anyone about the thing with Natasha. They kept it a secret. Sometimes he thinks Steve knows, but Steve had been pretty busy sticking his tongue down Sam's throat that whole semester. It's hard to imagine he would have noticed them sneaking around.

"Everyone," Sam replies with a wide smile. Like that tells Bucky anything. He only managed to reconnect with Steve and Sam a few years ago. He missed their wedding and everything. He hopes the others will be happy to see him.  Natasha probably won't. Although he never really knew if she had feelings for him. Their relationship had been mostly physical. He had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure they were returned. They never talked about it.

"Why is the party on a Wednesday?" Bucky asks instead, "I have work on Thursday."

"Because Tony has gotten this idea that he should celebrate on the day." Sam rolls his eyes, "I guess you will have to be hungover at work."

"I've only worked there for a little over a week," Bucky mumbles, worried about making a bad impression. Although his boss is pretty chill. Sam just shrugs and eats more pizza. Bucky's phone buzzes. It's a text from Jane, telling him she knows a girl he _has_ to meet. "Uh. Jane, you remember Jane, right? She wants to set me up with someone."

"Great!" Sam grins, "you can ask the person to show you around town. It's perfect."

"I guess," Bucky mumbles. It feels weird. He hasn't dated a lot in the past few years. Plus he is a bit nervous about this whole Natasha thing. God, how can she still haunt his thoughts? Maybe it's just the guilt? He is a little intrigued by the date though. Jane isn't pushy about this stuff, so she must be convinced the girl is someone he'll like.

"Look, Barnes. You moved to a city where you know a lot of people, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get out there yourself. We just wanna see you happy - I am sure this Jane thinks the same." Sam is leaning forward, looking more serious than he usually is. "You don't have to marry them, just have some fun."

Bucky smiles. He isn't sure if Sam remembers, but he had told Sam something similar back in the day, when Steve had asked him out. "You did end up marrying him though."

"Yeah well, I am a dumbass," Sam laughs. He thinks a little and then he smirks, "Of course so are you. Maybe you shouldn't go on the date."

Bucky laughs. "I am not as easily wooed as you. Steve just wore a Henley one size too small."

"A sight I will never forget. He did not wear that shirt for long," Sam says dreamily.

"Ew!" Bucky says and drinks from his beer.

"Seriously man, you deserve some fun. But promise me you'll clean this apartment up before inviting any date back here." Sam raises an eyebrow in a silent challenge and Bucky nods. Yeah. Good point.

He eats the last slice of his pizza and empties his beer. Then he texts Jane. _I'm in_.

* * *

Natasha is wearing her nicest dress. It's black, slim and makes her figure _pop_! She has only partly admitted it's because James is going to be there. It's also because some of Bruce's friends are kind of cute. Plus, she hasn't worn it in a while and she has missed it a little. Clint gives her a look when they hang their coats in the coat room (because of course Tony throws his party a place where there is a coat _room_ ). Natasha just smiles back. Clint can think what he wants.

They enter the room where the party is and Natasha's eyes immediately scan it for him. She has stalked his Facebook a little, so she knows what to look for. He isn't there yet. That's good, she supposes. She can have some small talk with her friends before she sees him. Tony spots them and waves them over. He looks happy and a little bit tipsy already. Someone hands Natasha a glass of champagne. Nice.

"Welcome guys," Tony grins. Natasha wraps him in a tight hug. She isn't a hugger, except for birthdays. Birthdays require long hugs. To the others she just nods. It's Bruce, Sam and Steve and Pepper. Clint rolls his eyes and tackles Steve into a big hug. He does the whole group, ending with lifting Tony up.

Natasha loves Tony. He's obnoxious and weird, but he cares so much and so deeply, and when she came back from Europe, they used to be alone together. Tony is no stranger to loneliness, and Natasha's broken heart felt a little less broken when they shared chocolate and drinks made from Dr. Pepper and rum.

They are all talking, but Natasha gets distracted whenever someone new walks in. The fourth time she nearly chokes on the champagne. It's him. Only, Facebook hasn't prepared her at all, because he has cut his hair and shaved off the beard. He looks younger. Like back in the day. She turns her head back towards the group, fighting all the feelings flooding through her. She isn't safe for long though.

"Barnes!" Tony yells. And then he is there, standing between Pepper and Tony, looking really fucking good and slightly nervous.

"It's good to see you all again," he nods and smiles. Everyone greets him warmly, so Natasha empties her champagne. Not long after, someone hands her a new glass. Nice. James is telling them about his job, working with physical therapy. Natasha wants to gag, because everyone else is looking at him like he just saved a dog from a burning building.

"That sounds so fascinating," Tony says and bats his eyelashes, "so, you must give the best massages now?"

"Hey," Bruce says, and elbows him.

"Sorry honey," Tony laughs and kisses Bruce on the cheek. Bruce blushes, like he always does when Tony displays affection. They are disgustingly cute.

"It's so good to see you all!" James grins.

"You've said that already," Natasha mutters.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, looking into her eyes for the first time. And no, Natasha's stomach doesn't flip, because she is an adult, and not the protagonist in a Young Adult novel.

"Nothing," she smiles. It happens several times. He'll say something, and she'll respond with something right in between sarcastic and passive aggressive. She decides it might be better to try and avoid him.

Later, when she has been drinking a few too many mojitos, and is walking back from the bathroom, she nearly bumps into him. Luckily she manages to break before actually colliding with his chest. He is looking at her nervously and she really doesn't have the energy for this. Especially because he is wearing that suit like he is doing it a favor.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he says, and for some reason that pisses her off. Really, he wants to talk to her now?

"Better late than ever," she replies.

"Okay, I deserved that," he says with an apologetic smile.

"Bye," Natasha says and tries to walk past him.

"Natasha, please." He touches her arm and she freezes.

"What do you want from me?" she asks him, not able to hide the anger in her voice.

"I just..." he doesn't say more, he just steps closer. Oh no. She can't have him too close, not like this. Not when he is looking like that, and smells as good as he always did.

"What?" she demands, and pushes him a little. He looks at her in surprise, so she pushes him again. This time he catches both her wrists with his hands and pulls her close. She can see each indivdual eyelash now, she can see the crinkles around his eyes. She can feel his breath on her lips and she feels warm all over. How can he still have this power over her? How can she still want him? She pulls her wrists free.

"I just wanted to say that-" he starts, but he is interrupted when she grabs him by the lapel and pulls him into a kiss. She tries her best to kiss him with all her anger and pain, tries to break him a little, but he just melts against her, wrapping his arms around her. They stumble backwards, and Natasha's right hand searches the wall behind her until she finds the doorknob to the coat room. She pulls him in there before she can regret it.

It's a little clumsy, but so familiar it's scary. Their breaths are ragged as they try to be as quiet as possible - just like back then, when they had room-mates they didn't want to wake up. They don't remove much clothes, and a little voice in the back of Natasha's head complains about it, as James hooks her leg around his hip. What does he look like naked now? His arms definitely feel stronger.

She must be drunk, because the moment he's inside her, some tacky part of her brain insists she hasn't felt this whole in seven years. She knows it's bullshit, but God, she fucking missed him. Missed this. Missed what it could have been. He whispers her name and she kisses him hard in response. She bites his lip, tugs at his hair. Tries to turn this into the angry fucking she needs it to be. And James just pants her name again, and gently pushes hair out of her face.

When it's over, she pushes the dress back down, and runs to the bathroom. No one is in there, so she cleans up quickly. Her face is a mess. The lipstick is ruined. She washes off what she can. The cold water clears her head.

Fuuuuuck.

What the fuck did she just do?

Haven't seen the guy in seven years after he broke her heart and the first things she does is fuck him in a coat room. She looks at herself in the mirror. She tells herself to get it together. She isn't supposed to go down this route with James. No. It's the worst idea. Instead she should find someone else. Someone new. Someone cute. Like the woman from the park, with the golden retriever.

Maybe she should ask her out.

* * *

Darcy eats some leftover lasagna when she comes home from work. Karma is bouncing around, filled with energy. It's cute. Darcy takes her on a long walk afterwards, bringing toys and everything. They end in the park, and after Darcy unclicks the leash, Karma bolts towards an excited looking corgi. It's pretty funny to look at. Darcy has been a little taken aback by how much she likes having Karma around. She's gonna miss this when her brother comes back. The walks, the companionship. The entertainment. She's so preoccupied by the two dogs playing, she doesn't even notice it when someone comes up to her.

"Hi."

She turns her head and almost drops her jaw, because it's her. The runner. She looks tired, dressed in tights and a hoodie. "Hi," Darcy says carefully, dropping her gaze. The woman's shoes are bright orange.

"I thought I would introduce myself. Since, it's been a few weeks now," she says. She seems nervous. Darcy immediately smiles.

"Good idea," she says, "I'm Darcy."

"Natasha," the woman says, and smiles softly.

"Wow, that's really pretty," Darcy blurts out.

"Thank you," Natasha grins, "so, Darcy, I hope you don't think I'm too forward, but I was thinking we could exchange numbers? Or I could give you mine? Maybe?" Darcy furrows her brows, and Natasha's smile falters slightly. Darcy wants to say yes. She really does. But, can you even exchange numbers with someone the same evening you're going on a date with someone else?

She supposes she doesn't owe this Bucky guy anything. It's mostly humoring Jane at this point. Plus, she has been noticing Natasha for a while.

"Yeah, I'd like your number. Yeah," Darcy nods, and Natasha is back to smiling.

Darcy leaves Karma at home and heads towards the bar she has agreed to meet the Bucky dude at. While sitting in the subway, she looks at Natasha's number. She smiles to herself and types out a quick message. _Hi, this is Darcy. From the dogpark. :)_

There is a guy waiting outside the bar, but he doesn't look like Jane's friend. His hair is short, and there is no beard. It's not until she comes closer she realizes it _is_ him. Holy fucking smokes, he looks way out of her league. Either Jane has really high thoughts about Darcy, or she has no idea how to scale men on their hotness. Really, it could be either option.

"Darcy?" he asks and he actually looks like she isn't a huge disappointment.

"Yeah. Bucky, right?" she smiles. He nods, and gestures to the door. Then, before she can move, he makes a face and quickly opens it for her. How cute.

They sit in a booth, and both of them order beers. The place is nice, with wooden interior and a warm yellow lighting. They get their beers and a little bowl of peanuts. Bucky eats a few while they sit there in silence. Darcy is too nervous to say anything. Her mind keeps drifting back to the text she sent Natasha.

"So," Bucky says after a long stretch of silence, "you work with Jane?"

"Yeah, I'm her assistant and do the programming," Darcy answers, "you know her from high school?"

"Yeah," he says, "I was never as good as the science stuff as her, but I always thought it was really fascinating."

Darcy smiles and nods. Then it's silent again. God, this is awkward. She sips the beer and licks her lips. "So, um. What's your story?" she asks.

"My story?" he grins, before thinking deeply. "I guess the most important thing that happened to me was in college. I was in my third semester, and my dad had a stroke. I had to move back home and help my mom take care of him. My mom and sister have a genetic tissue disorder, so they can't really do any physical labor. My sister was still in high school and I didn't want her to mess that up. So yeah, I took care of my family until my dad died a few years later. Then I joined the army, didn't like it much, and now I work with physical therapy."

He says all this like it's not the most heartbreaking thing. Then he smiles. "What's your story?"

"Uh...." Darcy gapes, "I'm the youngest, I have a brother who is just the luckiest guy, who always does the coolest shit, and then a sister who is becoming a doctor. I'm the confused, stumbling around sibling. I should go back to grad school, but I like working for Jane."

"You choose your own journey," he says softly and it's that sort of line Darcy would normally scoff at, but somehow he doesn't sound pretentious, he just sounds reassuring and kind. "I love working with what I do. I help people regain their strength and confidence, and it's fucking magical. I never would have done this if I hadn't dropped out the first time."

Darcy smiles and empties her beer. "That's beautiful."

"It kind of is," he grins, "I'm being all inspiring, like Robin Williams in Dead Poets Society."

Darcy laughs. "I'm not standing on the table and calling you _captain my captain_."

"Dammit, I was really hoping for that," he laughs and finishes his beer.

Darcy buys them another round and they talk movies for hours. He's a sci-fi nerd just like her. Bucky buys them both martinis, and they play a game of pool. Darcy is having a lot of fun, and she is feeling a nice buzz from the alcohol.

Bucky is pretty good at being flirty without being too much. They dance along the line between openly hitting on each other and just poking fun at each other. It's really nice. Jane was totally right about them getting along. Since it's a Thursday, they decide not to stay too long. So Bucky walks her to the subway. His jacket is hanging open and his cheeks are a little flushed. It looks good. They stop by the entrance to the subway. Darcy reaches out her arms, silently asking about a hug. Bucky grins.

They hug goodbye and Darcy tries not to enjoy it too much. He has a really nice chest, so it's a little hard not to. She starts to pull back, looking up at him, and he visibly swallows. Their faces are pretty close. Her arms are still around his shoulders. His are still around her waist. Her gaze drops to his lips, and when she looks back up, she can see he was looking at hers.

Darcy stands on her tip-toes and kisses him softly. She intends for it to be just a peck, but his mouth follows hers, and one of his hands moves up between her shoulder blades, pulling her in closer. She lifts her own hand and cups his jaw, kissing him back. It's kind of perfect to stand there and slowly kiss, pressed against him.

He pulls back, smiles at her and says, "Thank you for a lovely night. I'd definitely like to do this again."

"Me too," Darcy says.

When she's in the subway, she takes out her phone to text Jane and say it went well. But when she opens it, she sees a reply from Natasha.

_Hello Darcy from the dogpark. :) Would you like to get coffee some time?_

Oh. Damn.

* * *

Bucky watches Darcy disappear down the stairs, slightly dazed from the kissing. Jane really nailed it. Darcy is beautiful and funny, and she has a very warm, inviting energy. Falling for her would be the easiest thing in the world. He closes his eyes and sighs, breathing in the cool night air.

Then the memories from last night flash across his eyes. Natasha, pinned between him and the wall, his mouth on her neck and the sound of her moans in his ear. He feels a thrumming through his body. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until then, until he tasted her mouth again.

He has no idea what is happening between them now, what she wants to happen? She didn't respond to the text he send her this morning. He hadn't expected to enjoy this date so much. To like Darcy this much. What a mess. Bucky shakes his head and starts walking home. His apartment isn't far away, and he hopes the evening air will clear his head.

He's still confused when he unlocks the door and walks inside. He almost trips over his dress shoes from yesterday's party. He's not drunk today, but he's definitely not sober either, so he empties a glass of water and fills it up again, bringing it with him into the bedroom. He sips from it when he's under the covers. He still hasn't hung up the curtain rods, so the room is filled with the lights from outside.

What is he going to do? He told Darcy he wants to see her again, and he _does_. But what about Natasha? He never got over her, and _God_ he wants what they had back. No one ever read him like she did. Those intelligent green eyes, looking up at him, while she smiled wryly. He misses that. He misses their talks. He misses her laugh.

He would really like to explore whatever it could be with Darcy. He really, really does. But he feels like maybe he owes it to himself and maybe to Natasha to bet on them. To see first if they can mend things properly and find whatever it was they had. If she even likes him, of course. He's still not sure if she ever returned his feelings back then. He wanted to ask, but then she was planning for Europe and he didn't want to mess up what they had. And then she left...

He wakes up feeling a little woozy. Like maybe tonight he shouldn't drink, and instead go to bed early. Even though his brain isn't fully functional, he feels like he came to a conclusion last night. Natasha. He drags himself to work, and he wakes up properly at the second cup of coffee. He texts Sam and asks if he knows where he find Natasha later. The answer comes an hour later, saying she runs most evenings around five or six.

Bucky decides that if she doesn't respond to the text, then he will go see her. She always loved running, so she'll be in a good mood. He just wants to tell her that he wants to make things right, if she will let him. Then he might tell her about the date and the kiss. Just to be upfront about everything.

When he is done at work, he heads towards the park Sam mentioned. He buys himself a frappucino on the way, letting the sugar and caffeine give him power and courage. He suddenly remembers a joke about coffee that Darcy made last night, and his heart does this sad little _thump_. Shaking his head, he buries the thought and focuses on Natasha. He enters the park and walks around, looking at all the adorable dogs and their owners. He slurps the coffee, searching for bright red hair.

When he finally spots her, his palms get all clammy, and his heart starts hammering. He walks slowly towards her, hoping she'll take this as a sweet gesture and not him being creepy. The moment she sees him is obvious. She stops running, and looks around her like she is searching for someone to exchange looks with. He continues walking, letting her decide whether she wants to ignore him or not.

Natasha crosses her arms, and gives him a look when he reaches her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he says and tries to smile.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" she asks.

"Then I guess I'll leave again?" he says. Natasha rolls her eyes. She was always good at that.

"Fine, what do you want to say to me?"

"What happened at Tony's party... It meant something," he says, taking a step closer. "I've missed you. I know I was a complete jerk back then. But, I think this could be -"

"Hey N- _Bucky_?!" a voice sounds to his left. Then there is a dog sniffing his shoes. He looks up and there stands none other than Darcy. What the actual fuck??

"You two know each other?" Natasha asks, looking uneasy.

"Uh," Bucky says, and Darcy blushes. "I was gonna mention that. We went on a date last night."

"You..." Natasha looks furious, "so you have sex with me Wednesday night, then go on a date with her and now you are saying you want to be with me?"

"You guys had sex Wednesday night?!" Darcy asks, as the blood drains from her face. Fuck this is a mess.

"We dated in college. We haven't seen each other in years. It's, uh-" Bucky tries to explain.

"So why did you kiss me and tell me you wanted to see me again?" Darcy asks harshly.

"Uh-"

"You _kissed_ her? You were gonna date her again?!" Natasha's tone is getting a little scary.

"Are you forgetting that _you_ asked _me_ out for coffee yesterday too?" Darcy asks her. Wait, what?

"You asked out Darcy?" Bucky asks in disbelief. Natasha looks embarrassed. What in the world...

* * *

What are the odds that her ex went on a date with the same girl she just asked out? Natasha looks back and forth between them. What the actual fuck is happening? Is this even real? Bucky looks like someone slapped him in the face and his eyes are bulging out of his head. Darcy looks, well... Darcy's lips are quivering slightly. She lets out a little chortle, and covers her mouth with her hands. Then, as if someone turned on a switch, all three of them burst out laughing. Natasha covers her eyes with her hands. This is simultaneously the funniest and least funny thing that has ever happened to her.

"What are the odds?" Darcy asks, and laughs even louder.

"I can't believe it," Bucky says through his laughter. Oh, his wonderful laughter. Natasha tries to ignore how much she missed it.

 "I..." Natasha removes her hands from her eyes and looks at Darcy and Bucky. Darcy is leaning forward, holding onto her knees as she laughs and laughs, and Bucky is shaking his head in disbelief. Natasha is still chuckling herself, but not as much as the others. This feels big somehow, like it means something. But it's delicate, and she's having trouble figuring out the whirlwind of emotions inside of her.

"Y'know, I think we need to properly talk about this," Darcy says and stands up straight. She wipes a tear from her eyes and smiles at them, "I live 5 minutes from here, wanna sit down and chat?"

"I think that is a good idea," Bucky replies, and his voice is slightly hoarse. Natasha nods, still at a complete loss for words. Darcy points in the direction of her place, and starts walking. The dog follows her, tail wagging in excitement. Natasha walks behind them, trying to sort out her thoughts. Bucky is next to her, and he looks like he wants to speak. Natasha ignores him.

Clearly it's not possible for her to move on by dating Darcy. Which, she already knew deep down because it's not like she refrained from dating the past seven years, and the asshole is still there, in her system, fucking shit up. It's so frustrating to know she never recovered. Natasha hates the sight of him and his broad shoulders and perfect jawline.

The fact that he has _kissed_ Darcy is making her a little angry too. Natasha had every intention of kissing that mouth and now Bucky has done it already. For fucks sake. Will he ever stop fucking her over? Will she ever get a handle on her feelings?

They exit the park, and cross the street. Darcy heads towards a big grey apartment complex. They follow her. It's such a weird situation to be in, Natasha can feel another fit of laughter bubbling inside of her. It sounds almost a little manic as it comes out. What has she gotten herself into? There is a big part of her that just wants to run away and never talk to either of them again. However, she knows she would regret it. It's too big of a coincidence, to significant, too fucking hilarious not to see where it ends. If anything, she'll have a funny story to tell Clint over beers.

They enter the building and then Natasha experiences the most awkward elevator ride of her life. It's even worse than the one in college, where she and Clint had been switching clothes to win a bet and then someone else had gotten on the elevator. Natasha was convinced Sam never truly recovered from that first meeting. This elevator ride is just _silent_. Bucky looks like his brain is working in overdrive, Darcy looks like she might be slightly regretting inviting them to her home, and the dog is just smelling Natasha's shoes and wagging her tail.

Darcy lets them into the apartment and smiles awkwardly. It looks incredibly cute, if Natasha is being honest. She has a feeling she should be honest a lot tonight, if they are going to talk about this mess. Crap. Bucky walks into the living room, and Natasha is about to follow him, when Darcy grabs her arm.

"Do you want to take a shower?" she asks and Natasha's mind goes completely blank at the suggestion. "I mean, since you've been running?"

_Oh_. Right That makes sense. Natasha knocks the images out of her head and nods. Darcy smiles and squeezes her arm before walking off. She returns with a brightly pink towel and what looks like extra clothes.

"I thought you might wanna wear something else?" she looks like she's embarrassed by the suggestion.

"That would be great actually," Natasha says and smiles, "this shirt is pretty gross."

Darcy beams and hands it to her. "Bathroom is  the door behind you," she tells her.

The bathroom is small, but clean which is always a good sign. Darcy has several hair products and a nice display of lipstick in different shades on a shelf under the mirror. Natasha quickly undresses and gets into the shower. Jesus this is a weird day. This definitely aren't the circumstances she had imagined leading to her using Darcy's shower. A lot more sex had been involved in those fantasies, for sure.

She gets out of the shower again and after drying herself, she quickly gets dressed in the soft sweatpants and loose shirt Darcy has lent her. Darcy's smell reaches her nose as she walks out, and damnit if the woman doesn't smell great. Natasha shakes her head as she walks towards the living room. Darcy is on the floor, playing with the dog.

"Where's James?" Natasha asks.

"He went to get us some food," Darcy replies and gets up on her feet. Natasha glances around the apartment. It's _cozy_. It's colorful, but in a nice way. There are a few watercolor paintings on the walls and a big Ziggy Stardust poster over the couch. Natasha approves. There is a knitted quilt over the armrest of the couch and a collection of candles and decorative rocks on the coffee table.

"I like your place," Natasha says with a smile.

"Thanks," Darcy replies and tilts her head, watching Natasha a little. "This is so weird."

"The absolute weirdest," Natasha says with a chuckle.

Darcy walks over to her and reaches out her hand. "Hi, my name is Darcy Lewis. I'm the youngest of three, I am considering going to grad school, but right now I work as a lab assistant. I love to bake and to knit and my favorite movies are _Empire Strikes Back_ and _Up_." Natasha opens her mouth, but doesn't know what to say, so she just shakes Darcy's hand. "Oh, I figured we should know some basic stuff about each other, since you and Bucky know each other and I already got to know him a bit last night."

"Oh, right," Natasha nods. "My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm an only child. I work at a publishing house, I love to run, I used to do ballet and I really like your Bowie poster."

Darcy's smile is wide and so pretty it feels like a punch to the stomach. Before they can do much more talking, the buzzer sounds and James is back with the food. Oh joy. He stands there in the doorframe, looking too big for the room, smiling nervously. Natasha's heart does a dumb, extra _thump_ against her ribcage.

"I got you fried rice," Bucky says. How does he even remember this stuff?

"Thanks," Natasha says and pushes some hair behind her ear.

* * *

They eat in silence, sitting around her coffee table. Bucky is on the green chair, and Darcy and Natasha are on her corner couch, sitting on a side each. Darcy is trying to ignore a knot in her stomach. She's not sure whether it's more uncontrolled laughter or full-on angst over the fact that they _know each other._ It's obvious from the way they glance at each other that there was feelings involved back then.

"So," Darcy says finally, "I think maybe we should get the full picture on what has been happening? So there are no misunderstandings?"

"That's a good idea," Bucky agrees, smiling at her. Darcy ignores the flutter inside of her. She has a hard time imagining a way she comes out of this with either of them.

"You guys knew each other in college?" she asks.

"We did," Bucky says. Natasha nods and looks at him expectantly. "We were in the same friend group. It was a pretty big group when we all got together, actually. My two friends, Sam and Steve, started hanging out with Natasha and Clint. Right?"

"I think shortly after I met Sam, Tony threw a big party and we all met," Natasha elaborates, "Tony really made the whole thing make sense by getting everyone in the same room."

"Okay?" Darcy isn't sure why this is important, but she figures both of them need to talk a little, to get in the flow. It works sort of like a warm-up.

"Shortly after we all found a bit of a groove, Steve couldn't help himself any longer, and he asked out Sam," Bucky says with a fond smile, "they were so gone on each other already. I think everyone was a bit nervous about whether them dating would rock the boat. So, not long after they got together, Natasha and I..."

"We got drunk and, well, hooked up," Natasha says sharply.

"A lot," Bucky adds. He sighs, before continuing, "we didn't tell anyone."

"I spent my third semester in England," Natasha starts, "and while I was there, James stopped answering my messages. He was gone when I came back." She looks at him with a challenge in her eyes. Darcy bites her lip. Bucky looks sad, and clears his throat. He starts telling her what happened, with a few more details than he had told Darcy last night. Darcy's eyes are fixed on Natasha's face, taking in every reaction. It's clear she had some vague knowledge about him leaving because of his family, but judging by the way her eyes soften, and her lips part slightly, she didn't know what it was.

"You could have told me," Natasha finally says, her voice low and careful.

"I should have," Bucky just replies, and Darcy really feels like the third wheel now.

"Wow, okay, and so what happened Wednesday?" she asks, interrupting their moment. She is starting to want a drink. Bucky actually blushes a little.

"We were at Tony's birthday party, I was nervous so I drank a lot, and I think maybe Natasha had some alcohol too?" he smiles sheepishly.

"I honestly don't know what happened and why," Natasha says, "but there was another hook up. In a coat room."

Darcy guffaws before she can stop herself. Then she clears her throat. "Look, you don't have to explain that part. What I actually wanna know is... Did you ask me out to get back at him?" she looks at Natasha.

"No," Natasha says, "I asked someone out to get over him. I asked _you_ out because of the thing we've been having for about a month now."

"Thing?" Bucky asks, before Darcy can fully process Natasha's words.

"We've just been noticing each other at the park for a month, smiling and such," Darcy explains.

"Oh, okay." he nods. There is a long stretch of silence, so Darcy eats some more of her curry.

"So, you guys went on a date?" Natasha asks, and she sounds like she is trying to be nonchalant.

"My old friend from high school, Jane, is Darcy's boss and set up a blind date," Bucky responds.

"You said yes to getting my number?" Natasha looks over at Darcy.

"Well, I didn't know the guy? The date could have been a fluke, and I wanted to get to know you." she puts down the plate and shrugs. "It's not like I planned having a really good time."

Bucky looks up at her, and he looks a little sad. Honestly, the two of them are a bit hopeless. They are clearly really into each other, so why are they upset about her role in this? Darcy gives him a little smile, and then she gets up from the couch. She walks into the kitchen, stopping to pet Karma a little. Darcy finds a bottle of red wine and three glasses and walks back into the living room.

"Anyone else in need of some alcohol?" she asks as she puts it all down on the table.

"Yes!" Natasha says, so Darcy pours her a generous glass. As she pours another, she gives Bucky a questioning look. He licks his lips and then nods. He doesn't look completely convinced it's a good idea, but he still accepts the glass. Darcy finally pours one for herself. They lift the glasses in a silent cheers, and Darcy drinks greedily from hers. When she looks up, she can see Natasha has done the same. The wine makes her feel warmer already, and she sinks in deeper into the couch.

"I think I have a pretty good picture of how all of this happened. I have no idea what we are going to do about it though," Darcy says. It's kind of a lie, because she is pretty sure they are going to get back together. "So I vote we ignore it a little, and drink this bottle of wine and talk about something else."

Bucky and Natasha both nod. They seem relieved. Darcy smiles, and hopes it doesn't look too sad. Natasha seems so interesting, and she looks absolutely gorgeous in Darcy's clothes. Bucky drinks from his glass and Darcy looks at his jawline and shoulders, and thinks about how sweet and helpful he is. They could have really been something.

"So, how did you guys meet?" she finally asks.

"At that party," Natasha says, "I invited Sam and he dragged his two close friends with him. All three of them were drunk already and Steve and Tony got all competitive and played beer pong. Sam and Clint started making a drinking game for the spectators. I don't remember much, except we drank more than Steve and Tony. I don't think we actually spoke much that night, but I definitely noticed Sam's drunk friend, because he danced with everyone. You also bonded with Clint over pizza. He was gushing about you for weeks after." There is a fondness and a playfulness in Natasha's features as she talks. It suits her. Darcy takes another sip of wine.

"You got it all wrong," Bucky says and laughs, "you outdrank all of us in that spectators game. I was very impressed. I was only tipsy and I asked you to dance several times and you just said _shush pretty boy._ Every time then someone else was like _I'll dance with you_."

"That's not what happened!" Natasha says, gesturing with her soon-to-be-empty glass.

"It was. You don't even remember Steve and Tony making out, do you?"

"What?!" Natasha screeches, "They _didn't_!"

"They did!" Bucky is laughing, "they were trash talking each other after the third game, and then Tony said _put your money where your mouth is_ and then Steve just grabbed him and kissed him full on! Then they made out for several minutes."

"What did Sam say?" Natasha asks.

"Oh I think he was busy flirting with Maria," Bucky chuckles, "I think when they finally let go of each other, they laughed and then that was that."

Darcy has emptied her glass, listening to the story. She pours herself some more, even more than before actually. She pours the rest into Natasha's glass and then she gets up to find another bottle. Bucky has emptied his when she comes back. There is more color in his cheeks and he seems more relaxed.

The second bottle of wine disappears as they tell more college stories and Darcy tells them her own shenanigans. She doesn't have as many, but then she starts telling them about Jane and Helen and the time they invited her over to taste different gins and tonics to find the best combinations and they forgot to eat dinner. It makes Bucky laugh so hard he has to put his glass down and hold onto the table. Even Natasha laughs, even though she doesn't know Jane.

They open a third bottle and have another laughing fit over what happened with all three of them. Darcy makes Natasha spit wine when she does a reenactment of Bucky's face when it happened. Darcy still can't believe this has happened. She can definitely feel the wine as she pours the rest of the bottle into their glasses. She has the feeling that if they stop drinking, things will get serious. They will have to do something about the situation. Darcy doesn't want to do something about the situation, no, she wants to stay in this drunk bubble and have fun. She likes them both, she thinks. Bucky is sweet and charming and Natasha is sharp and witty and they've somehow ended up having a really nice night all three of them.

Natasha empties her glass and starts talking about something the Clint guy did recently. Darcy just watches her face as she talks. Her lips in particular. It suddenly hits her that they two of them are the only ones who hasn't kissed yet. Now she is unable to stop staring at those pretty lips. How unfair! She has kissed Bucky and Natasha has kissed Bucky, but they haven't kissed. That seems like a mistake. Right? They should at least even the score?

Darcy puts her glass down and scoots over so she is next to Natasha, who stops talking and looks at her in confusion. Darcy smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I just realized," she says, leaning in, "that we are the only ones who haven't kissed." Then she closes the distance and presses her lips against Natasha's.

Later, when Darcy's stretched out on the couch, with Bucky kissing her mouth, neck and chest and Natasha's head between her legs, she thinks to herself that going in for the kiss was a pretty fucking good decision.

* * *

Bucky wakes up slowly, feeling more than a little confused. He has a headache, the smells are wrong and there are too many limbs touching his own. It's too warm as well. When he opens his eyes, he stares up into a ceiling he hasn't seen before. Someone stirs beside him, and then he remembers. Darcy and Natasha. He looks to his left, where Darcy is curled up against him, with her head on his arm, and her leg over his. To the other side he can see read hair and a naked back.

They are all naked. Because they had all kinds of sex last night. After drinking all of the wine. Holy fucking shit. Images of last night flash in front of his eyes. Darcy moaning on the couch while Natasha was eating her out and he was kissing her. Darcy on her knees in front him, bringing him so close to orgasm, before stopping and letting Natasha take over. Natasha pushing him onto the bed and sitting down, riding him fast. The way she always liked. It's all a little blurry, but nice. Bucky sighs and mouths _oh my God_ at the ceiling. He had a threesome last night. A threesome with Natasha and Darcy. Wow. Just. Wow.

Even though it seemed like neither of them knew the best way to have sex all three, and it kind of felt like taking turns, it still felt _right._ It felt so right it's a little scary. He wonders what they'll think? If they will think it was a mistake or if it was right. He thinks of the way Darcy snuggled up next to him and kissed his shoulder afterwards. Of Natasha, on top of him, with her lips barely touching his, whispering _I missed you_.

Bucky's mouth feels dry as sandpaper, so he starts to untangle himself from the sleeping women. He manages to get his arm free from Darcy without waking her, and he slowly crawls out of the bed. He opens the door and walks into the living room. There are pillows on the floor, and empty wine bottles and leftover food. What a mess. He finds his boxers and his t-shirt and gets dressed. He can hear a whining noise from the kitchen and realizes the dog is there. He opens the door and she flies out, running towards the bedroom door. Crap. She scratches it and whines. Bucky walks over, and opens it, holding her back in her collar. It doesn't really work and he ends up waddling behind her as she walks into the bedroom.

"Darcy," he says softly. She stirs the second time he says her name, and opens her eyes. She blinks up at him. Then Karma whines again, and Darcy sits up.

"Crap, she needs a walk," she says and gets up. Bucky tries not to stare as she walks naked over the her closet. She has curves for days. He really likes it. She gets dressed quickly in loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. Bucky follows her out, and she smiles up at him after putting the leash on the dog, "I'll be back soon."

"See you," Bucky says and waves awkwardly. After Darcy has left, he goes into the kitchen and drinks some water. His head is throbbing, he really has been drinking way too much these past couple of days. Hopefully Darcy isn't going to waltz back in here and suggest they have mimosas for breakfast. Bucky isn't sure he would be able to say no to her, and he really shouldn't drink anything.

He starts cleaning up after last night, feeling guilty for the mess they had left it. Natasha comes out of the bedroom, with the cover wrapped around her. Her hair is a mess and she looks tired and utterly breathtaking.

"Hey," she says, and her voice is more hoarse than normal.

"Hi," he smiles, before carrying the plates into the kitchen. Natasha follows him and leans against the counter.

"I can't believe last night happened," she says after a moment.

"Me neither," Bucky looks up at her. He really missed her, and now she is here, vulnerable and real and he never wants to let her go again.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?" she asks, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"I was embarrassed, and I didn't want you to worry," he admits, "I was afraid of rejection. I never knew, never dared to ask if you felt how I felt and I-" he licks his lips, "It doesn't make it okay. I should have replied. I am so sorry."

"Thank you," she says and steps closer, placing a hand on his jaw, "and I did." Before he can respond, she pulls him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her back with everything he has. Her hand moves backwards and she threads her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Kissing her is like it always was, and she fits perfectly in his arms. Her mouth is open and even though they spent last night having loads of sex, he starts to get aroused again. It doesn't help that the only thing covering her is that one white sheet. If he removes it, she'll be naked and he'll be able to touch her. To properly make love to her again.

"I bought donut- oh," Darcy's voice sounds. They pull back and look up at her. She puts the pink box down on her small dining table. Bucky hadn't even heard her come through the front door. She looks upset, hurt. Then he realizes what this must look like for her. Like they were getting back together, and she was just for fun.

"Darcy," he says her name softly and lets go of Natasha. He walks over, and grabs her face with both his hands. He kisses her deeply, hoping she can feel how much he likes her, how much she is starting to mean to him. She kisses back a little hesitantly. He pulls back when he feels a hand on his right shoulder. Natasha is there, touching them both. Before Darcy can speak, Natasha is kissing her. Bucky feels the blood go south as he watches them. Darcy's hand is still on his arm and Natasha has started playing with his hair again, while deepening the kiss. When they stop, Bucky leans in and presses a soft kiss against Darcy's lips, before moving over and kissing Natasha. His left hand starts pushing Darcy's jacket off her shoulder. Natasha bites his lip and he groans. They start moving to the direction of the bedroom, and Bucky breaks the kiss with Natasha so he can pull his t-shirt over his head. Natasha is kissing Darcy again, and her hand is traveling down into Darcy pants. Bucky finds it almost painfully arousing when Darcy moans.

He closes the door to the bedroom while the two women get comfortable on the bed. Darcy has the sweatpants and her panties around her ankles, and Natasha is fingering her, while kissing her on the neck. Darcy makes the most amazing sounds and Bucky walks over and lies down next to her and kisses her shoulder. Darcy's hand removes his boxers and she grabs his cock. He moans when she looks into his eyes and begins to move her hand. He kisses her again, and she moans into his mouth. He wants to touch  Natasha too, wonders if he'll be able to finger her as they lie like this. It turns out he _can_ and Natasha makes the most wonderful sound when he does.

* * *

Natasha comes hard, and she crawls off Bucky and falls to the side. She needs to catch her breath, so she waves her hand dismissively towards Darcy. _She_ doesn't seem tired yet and after removing the condom and putting on a new one, she pulls Bucky on top of her. Natasha watches them fuck, marveling at how much it doesn't upset her. She likes it watching it. Even when Bucky is moaning _Darcy, Darcy, Darcy,_ or when he places a hand gently on her cheek and stares into her eyes. Natasha corrects herself, they aren't fucking, they are making love. If she wasn't completely boneless and exhausted, she would find the sight incredibly arousing. She's sure of it.

Bucky shudders as he comes, and Darcy kisses him. He uses his fingers to finish her, and then he crawls over and presses a sweaty kiss against Natasha's lips. He rolls onto his back and gestures to them both to come closer.

"I am so thoroughly fucked, I am not sure I can move," Natasha says. She scoots forward anyway and places her head on his shoulder. Darcy has done the same on the other side, and Natasha reaches forward so her hand is resting on Darcy's arm.

The sex this morning was already an improvement from last night. They were getting the hang of being three people. It  was starting to be mind-bogglingly good and Natasha isn't sure she knows how to handle that. This whole experience has been wild and she isn't sure she will be able to take the big step standing in front of her.

"I've been thinking," Bucky starts.

"When have you had time for that?" Darcy quips.

"Just now," Bucky responds. He is tracing patterns on both their shoulders and Natasha never wants this moment to end. "I really like you both. I never knew I was capable of liking two people like this. After our date, Darcy, I was so torn. I felt like I had to choose, and I just felt like I couldn't. If it wasn't for the guilt over what happened in college, I would still be sitting at home, trying to choose."

Natasha's pride protests a little to the fact that it was his guilt that made him choose her. But the liking them both, and wanting them both? Yeah, she feels the exact same way. So she kisses his shoulder.

"What I am trying to say is, that I like you both and if you want to try, then I would like for us all three to date," he says it softly, a little scared of rejection. Natasha's stomach flips because all three of them dating could be _something_. The real deal. Endgame.

Before she can speak, Darcy starts talking. "I am not sure. I mean, you guys have this history and it's intimidating. I would worry you would eventually just want to be you two."

It almost breaks Natasha's heart. How can she think that? Suddenly Natasha is determined this is what she wants. "Darcy," she says gently, "My feelings, my interest in you is just as good as my history with James. I am endlessly curious about you, and _God_ , the things I want to do to you. It's just as strong as the old feelings. I promise." Darcy smiles and reaches up and holds Natasha's hand.

"I have fallen halfway for you already," Bucky says.

"Then," Darcy licks her lips, "then I would like to try too."

Natasha's heart flutters and she crawls over James' s chest to kiss Darcy feverishly. She only stops so she can kisses James as well. "Maybe I will be able to move again soon," she says suggestively and Darcy laughs.

"Good, because I really, really want to taste you," Darcy says.

"I've missed that too," James says and licks his lips. Darcy crawls up and starts kissing him intently.

"I want to go first," she says in between kisses.

"You make some good points," Bucky says and starts touching her breasts. Darcy moans. Natasha laughs at them, enjoying the view. She gets to have both of them. She really didn't think that was going to happen last night, when they were in the park.

* * *

It's a beautiful afternoon as Darcy takes the bus from work towards the movie theater. It's been a little over a week since they've started dating and this is their first official date all three of them. Bucky stopped by the lab and had lunch with her and Jane on Monday, and Darcy knows him and Natasha had coffee on Wednesday, where they talked things through a little more. Then Natasha came home with her after her run on Thursday and they might have spent most of the night having sex. Darcy is fairly sure Bucky and Nat had sex Wednesday too. It actually doesn't bother her, especially because they texted her that they missed her. Spending the night with just Natasha is quite wonderful, but it is still better when Bucky is there. It's complete, it's right.

Darcy spots them waiting outside the theater, and she doesn't even care if people look as she kisses them both hello. They both look good. Natasha is wearing a denim jacket and ankle boots with heels, and Bucky is wearing a nice shirt with the top buttons open. They walk into the theater together. Bucky insists on paying for the tickets, so Natasha insists on buying the popcorn. Of course this makes Darcy be very dramatic about paying for their sodas. It ends up costing more because they don't buy it all together, but it's kind of amazing to buy something for the others.

Bucky is rolling his eyes, but he seems very entertained by them. They find their seats, and Natasha sits in the middle. Darcy holds her hand through most of the film. Bucky isn't as lucky, because she needs a hand free for the popcorn, so instead he has a hand on her thigh. Natasha looks very content.

They walk home to Natasha afterwards. Darcy is in the middle. She hold their hands, intertwining their fingers. It's amazing to walk like this, with both of them. She really didn't think she would get to have them. When she had seen them in the kitchen, kissing, she had thought this was it. That their night together had just been a onetime thing.

"I really like this," she says, "walking between you. It's the best."

"I like walking beside you," Natasha responds.

"Me too," Bucky says, "but I would like to add that Nat was in the middle under the film, so I think it's my turn when we come home." Then he sends them a very suggestive look. Darcy and Natasha laugh loudly.

"We'll see," Natasha says with a smirk. Darcy stops walking and kisses both of them on the lips. God, she likes them so much.

* * *

It's been almost a month of dating now. Bucky can't really remember being happier. They are in his apartment today. He is finally hanging up his curtain rods. Darcy is painting him a mural on the wall over the dining table and Natasha is making dinner. They are listening to a playlist with disco music, because Darcy insisted.

Bucky hangs up the curtains, smiling to himself. It really took him way too long to get done, but then again he has been very busy with his two girlfriends. He is excited to introduce them to his friends and family. Well, he supposes his friends already knows Natasha, but still. Now she is his girlfriend. When he is done with the curtains, he climbs back down and goes over to Darcy. She is standing in a chair, painting clouds. He gently nudges her, and she smiles at him before leaning down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. After, he notices she has paint on her nose. It makes him chuckle.

He goes into the kitchen to check on Natasha, who is making a salad. Bucky swoops in and kisses her. Natasha laughs and kisses him again. Then he sees she now has white paint on her nose. He touches his own nose and finds wet paint there. It's on all three of them. He laughs and washes his hands. This has been a lovely Sunday, and he is excited for many more to come.

Bucky helps Natasha finish dinner, and then he sets a dining area on the floor, because the table is covered in plastic to protect it while Darcy paints. They have cold white wine with the pie and salad, and Natasha and Darcy are particularly flirty tonight.

When they've eaten, Darcy makes a very content noise and pours them the rest of the wine. Bucky sips his and watches the two of them talk. It doesn't take long before Darcy leans forward and kisses Natasha deeply. Bucky thinks back on the first time they kissed, back in Darcy's apartment. He had been so overwhelmed by different feelings back then. Surprise, a bit of arousal and a weird jealous-of-them-both-but-also-not-really-jealous kind of feeling. After a very long minute, Natasha had pulled back from the kiss and looked back and forth between them. Then she had kissed Darcy more intensely and Bucky had thought maybe he should just leave, so he had gotten up from the chair and started walking towards the door, only to feel someone grab his arm. He had turned around and then Natasha's mouth had been on his. Darcy's had followed and then they had gone back to the couch.

Now, as he watches them kiss it just warms his heart. They are his girls and he just enjoys how much they like each other. He likes them on their own, but he also adores them together. Natasha's sharp sarcasm matches Darcy's and Darcy is so good at bringing out Natasha's silly side. It really is wonderful.

"What are you staring at?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, aren't you going to join us?" Darcy adds, and starts trailing her hand down Natasha's side.

"Of course I am," Bucky grins and puts his glass down. Before he tackles them both to the floor, he thinks to himself that this relationship really is perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this rom-com ish fic! Please tell me if you spot a mistake! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
